Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor
---- Joseph Barbera Alex Lovy (associate) | director=William Hanna Joseph Barbera | voices = Barry Balkin Bobby Resnick Don Messick John Stephenson Paul Stewart Bobby Diamond Patsy Garrett | writer = David Scott Ed Brandt | country = United States | language = English | composer = Hoyt Curtin Ted Nichols | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 18 (36 Mightor segments and 18 Moby Dick segments) | runtime = 30 minutes | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Taft Broadcasting (1967–88) Great American Broadcasting (1988–91) Turner Program Services (1992–98) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (1999–present) | channel = CBS | first_aired = September 9, 1967 | last_aired = 1969 }} Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor is a science fiction animated series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, which ran on CBS from 1967 to 1969. Despite Moby's name coming first, he had only one short per half-hour episode, sandwiched between two with Mightor. The same structure was used the previous season for Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles. Segments ''Mightor'' One day, while on a hunting trip, a teenage caveman named Tor, along with his winged pet dinosaur Tog, rescue an old man who, as a reward, gives Tor a magical club. When Tor raises his club to the sky, he transforms into the masked and muscular Mightor, a prehistoric superhero very much in the Space Ghost mold who possesses superhuman strength and the power of flight through his club, which can also fire energy blasts. Mightor protects his village from evil-doers. Amongst the villagers are the chief, Pondo, and his daughter, the beautiful redhaired Sheera. Sheera has a younger brother named Little Rok, who loves pretending to be Mightor. The characters have several pets, including Little Rok's dodo bird, Ork, and Sheera's mammoth calf, Bollo. Tor is voiced by Bobby Diamond, while Mightor is voiced by Paul Stewart. Pondo, Tog, Ork, and Bollo are voiced by John Stephenson. Sheera is voiced by Patsy Garrett. Little Rok is voiced by Norma MacMillan. ''Moby-Dick'' Teenage boys Tom and Tub are rescued by the great white whale Moby Dick after a shipwreck. Together with their pet seal, Scooby, they face the dangers of the undersea world. Tom is voiced by Bobby Resnick, Tub is voiced by Barry Balkin, and Moby and Scooby are voiced by Don Messick. Episodes Tor is voiced by Bobby Diamond, while Mightor is voiced by Paul Stewart. Pondo, Tog, Ork and Bollo are voiced by John Stephenson. Sheera is voiced by Patsy Garrett. Little Rok is voiced by Norma MacMillan. Voices * Barry Balkin as Tub * Bobby Diamond as Tor * Patsy Garrett as Sheera * Don Messick as Moby, Scooby * Bobby Resnick as Tom * John Stephenson as Pondo, Torg, Ork, Bollo * Paul Stewart as Mightor Home Media releases On July 19, 2011, Warner Archive released Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor: The Complete Series on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. Other appearances Along with other Hanna-Barbera heroes, Mightor and Moby Dick appear in a crossover with a time-traveling Space Ghost during the final six episodes (The Council of Doom) of the latter's original series. Moby Dick and the Mighty Mightor and his friends appear in the Hanna-Barbera Super TV Heroes comic book, issues #1–7 (April 1968 – Oct. 1969). In 1972, Moby Dick appeared briefly in Yogi's Ark Lark when Captain Noah and Yogi Bear accidentally landed their flying ark on Moby's back. Characters from Moby Dick later appear in Sealab 2021, Tubs as child actor star "Chubby Cox", and Scooby the Seal as "Stinky Pete", whose appearances culminate in his eyes becoming near-demonic, uttering his catchphrase "I'm cha-cha-cha-cha-delicious." Mighty Mightor makes some appearances in the Adult Swim show Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, as Judge Hiram Mightor and voiced by Gary Cole. Moby Dick appears in the episode "SPF" voiced by Wally Wingert. Tom, Tubb, and Scooby the Seal appear in the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "The Midnight Zone" with Tom and Tubb voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Moby Dick is depicted as a submarine piloted by Tom and Tubb. They helped Mystery Incorporated and Cassidy Williams to reach the Midnight Zone (the deepest part of the ocean near Crystal Cove) when World War II Robots have been attacking Cassidy Williams. Mightor and Moby Dick have cameos in the film Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon. References External links * Category:American children's television series Category:1967 American television series debuts Category:1969 American television series endings Category:1960s American animated television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:American science fiction television series Category:Hanna-Barbera series and characters Category:CBS network shows Category:Prehistoric people in popular culture Category:Fictional prehistoric characters Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Fictional undersea characters Category:Moby-Dick